Cathy's Stinky Revenge
by cryingcarnivore1999
Summary: A sequel to my last story, Scarlett Starling's Farting Problem. "Cathy is incredibly upset at Scarlett for what she was put through. But Cathy has spent her time planning and preparing the ultimate in rancid and raunchy revenge against this popular pop idol!"
1. Chapter 1

Cathy's Stinky Revenge

"Alright, my pretty kitties!" Cathy shouted to her army of cats. She was standing at the top of her mansion's main staircase, wearing her normal black maid-like dress, and in front of her was a massive group of cats. There were dozens of them, including several different breeds and a variety of colors. "I need all of your help." She then pulled out a picture of Scarlett Starling, holding it for her entire feline entourage to see. "I want you to find this woman and bring her to me. She humiliated me, and now she needs to be shown what it's like!" She then started hissing like an angry cat, and her cats all hissed with her, then bolted out the door, on the hunt for the Dueling idol Scarlett Starling.

Meanwhile, Scarlett was walking through the city in her usual stage costume, surrounded by guards who were keeping the assorted fans and paparazzi from getting too close to her. However, after a few minutes of her walking, the entire crowd heard a loud rumbling. They all looked back down the road to see a massive rushing wave of white, black, orange, grey, brown, and other colors of fur that was headed straight for them. The paparazzi quickly ran, but Scarlett's bodyguards stood firm around her to keep her safe. However, the cats started jumping high into the air and slammed into the bodyguards. They normally wouldn't be toppled by a simple cat tackling them, but the cats were jumping in large groups, slamming into them full force and knocking them off of their feet. They managed to trip Scarlett and she landed on the backs of a large group of cats, which started carrying her away.

"Hey! Let me go!" She yelled as she tried to swat at them, scaring a few of them off. "Where are you taking me?" However, before she even realized what was happening, one large gray cat, easily the biggest in the whole cat army, leapt high above Scarlett and landed full force on her forehead, knocking her out instantly. They then carried the limp Scarlett Starling to Cathy's large mansion in the woods, and as the last one passed through the door, it reached its long tail up to wrap around the door and pulled it closed.

"Good job, kitties." Cathy said to her cats, and she took out a large bag of cat treats and threw out several handfuls across the room, and the cats placed Scarlett on the ground and swarmed for the treats. Cathy then walked down and pick up the limp Scarlett and walked upstairs with her, an evil grin crossing her face.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Cathy's Stinky Revenge Chapter 2

"Ugh…" Scarlett moaned as she woke up, only to find herself in a completely dark room. "W-where am I?" She tried to move, but found herself unable to move. "Huh? Why can't I move?" She then heard laughter, and this voice laughing sounded very familiar to her. "Huh? Cathy, is that you? Are YOU the one who kidnapped me?!"

"Well, you're good at realizing the obvious, Mrs. Starling!" And the lights suddenly flicked on, revealing that Scarlett was tied in a thick rope, and a second layer of rope that went under the bed and back over her, pinning her tightly to Cathy's large bed. "Welcome to my mansion. Please, make yourself comfortable!" She laughed cruelly. "And before you ask what I'm doing or anything like that, I'll explain in one word," And her face suddenly contorted in anger as she looked Scarlett dead in the eyes. "Revenge." Scarlett instantly understood why she was here. Cathy was planning on torturing her, no doubt in a very similar fashion to the one she'd given Cathy.

"Cathy, do you honestly think that revenge will make you feel better?! Because trust me, it almost never does!" She didn't really think this, of course. She just wanted to leave before she got tortured by Cathy.

"I see through your game, Scarlett. I'm not going to let you go until my natural aroma is deeply rooted into your memory! And I'm not just planning I'm getting even. I plan to torture you even more than you did me. And I discovered the best way to do this. I watched videos of your performances leading up to the night of the contest. You didn't really move much during your performances. Therefore, I can infer that all that built up sweat was from the heat of the stage lights." Scarlett was surprised. Cathy had already figured out the main source of her sweat. "But I've been preparing even more than you did. I'm a school girl, so I have to wear my school uniform instead of my cat outfit, but I never once changed my underwear or socks. I've been wearing these for over a month! And all this sweat is the result of all my gym classes! And whenever I could, I was wearing very, VERY tight pantyhose, which decreased the airflow to my feet and even my panties! The smell of these garments makes yours look fresh as daisies by comparison! Oh, and one more thing. I've been eating immense amounts of beans, pizza, cheese, and exotic vegetables for the past week, and it's made my gas even worse than yours! Oh, it's gonna be a fun night for me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Cathy smirked as she walked over to Scarlett, her mouth now making a sadistic smile. She was ready to pay this idol back, and then some. Scarlett was struggling hard against her bindings, much like Cathy had tried when she was Scarlett's prisoner.

"Looks like you're learning how futile it is to struggle, Mrs. Starling. I made sure those ropes were inescapable! But in order to do that, I had to cover almost my whole bed in rope, which means I can't do that Dutch oven fart torture you did to me. However, this means I get to skip straight to the sweaty foot torture!" She then got on the bad, straddling Scarlett's stomach, and she pulled of her tiny black shoes and threw them to the floor. She then repositioned herself so she was sitting on Scarlett's chest, and she held her feet a few inches away from Scarlett's face. The smell, even at this distance, was atrocious. Cathy hadn't been lying, the odor clinging to her pantyhose was far worse than Scarlett's socks. "Oh, wait! I almost forgot." She got off of Scarlett and kneeled on the ground next to the bed, sitting on her feet.

"Oh no, please don't-" Before Scarlett could even finish her plea, Cathy let out a loud fart onto her feet, coating them in awful, skunky gas. A bit of gas reached Scarlett's nose, and she instantly recoiled. Just this tiny bit of gas from so far a distance was absolutely rancid! It reeked of year-old cheese and rotten vegetables, and Scarlett couldn't do anything to escape it. It was now that she realized how angry Cathy truly was at her. She was planning on torturing her with a smell that would put a skunk to shame. She was going to be absolutely soaked in Cathy's sweaty feet and blasted with fart after fart until Cathy was satisfied. She began trying to scream for help.

"Oh, don't bother, Scarlett. My house is way out in the woods, where no one can hear you!" Cathy had this all set up perfectly so that Scarlett knew exactly how she felt when Scarlett was torturing her. Cathy was going to enjoy this, and make sure that Scarlett learned her lesson. She farted on her feet a few times, then got back on top of Scarlett and touched one of her feet to Scarlett's nose. Scarlett got a deep whiff of the socks and immediately started to retch. She tried to pull away, but Cathy quickly leaned forward and grabbed Scarlett's head, trapping her there with Cathy's rotten toe jammed into her nostril. Then she started to slip her other foot into Scarlett's open mouth, filling it with the taste of a month of well-earned sweat and the aroma of rotten milk from Cathy's series of farts. Scarlett was struggling to breathe past the rancid foot stuffed in her mouth, so she started breathing through her nose, only to accidentally take a deep which of Cathy's pantyhose. She was completely stuck, just like Cathy had been. Only she was in a way worse situation than Cathy had been, solely due to the fact that the smell was far superior to her own. "Okay, now for the REALLY rancid part!" She got up off of Scarlett and began to peel off her pantyhose, and she threw them into the corner, then she pulled off her socks, and sat back on Scarlett's chest, her sweat-stained feet now dangling in Scarlett's face. She quickly began rubbing her feet on Scarlett's face, not only her nose and mouth, but over her forehead, cheeks, and even her hair, coating them in mephitic sweat. Scarlett was at the verge of both crying and vomiting at the same time. After a few minutes of this, Cathy stuffed her feet into Scarlett's mouth. Scarlett was again struggling to breathe through her mouth past the rancid toes that were rubbing across her tongue and the insides of her cheeks, so she started to breathe deeply through her nose. But Cathy noticed this and quickly jammed her foot into Scarlett's nose, causing her to take a massive breath of her awful toes.

"C-Cathy," Scarlett tried to mumble past Cathy's toes, "Please s-stop… I'm gonna puke!" Cathy heard this, and she immediately pulled her toes out of Scarlett's nose and mouth and got off of her. "Th-thank you," She mumbled in between breaths.

"Don't thank me, Scarlett. I just don't want you to get throw up on my bed," She turned to the door and opened it. "I'll be right back, Scarlett. I'm going to get some lunch. I ran a bit low on gas after farting on my feet. I want to let out an entire stomach's worth of gas right up your nose!" After saying that, she let out a long silent fart, left the room and closed the door, trapping the fart in the room with Scarlett. She started gagging as the fart seemed to gravitate towards her, engulfing her head in the scent of rotten meat and the leftover foot sweat clinging to her face.

"Oh, god!" she exclaimed as she got a huge accidental whiff of Cathy's fart, "How does a human get worse gas than a skunk's spray?!" Her eyes started watering as she waited for Cathy to return.


	4. Chapter 4

After about 40 minutes, Cathy walked back into her room, and she saw that Scarlett had actually fallen asleep in the time she was gone. "HEY!" she yelled at Scarlett, but she didn't react at all, "You aren't allowed to sleep in my bed!" She quickly started rubbing her foot on Scarlett's face, the force and smell being more than enough to wake her up.

"Huh? EWW!" Scarlett immediately started gagging at the awful smell of Cathy's toes. Cathy then removed her toes from Scarlett's face. "Phew. What was THAT for, Cathy?!"

"I don't want my captives sleeping in my bed. Besides, you would've missed the best part of the punishment." She walked over to the corner of the room and pulled her pantyhose back on, picked up her foul-smelling socks, then got back on the bed and hovered her bottom over Scarlett's face. Scarlett looked up, much as Cathy had, and was absolutely startled. The back of the pantyhose here completely soaked in sweat, so much so that they were obscuring Cathy's panties from view underneath them. And the black skirt that Cathy was wearing was surely going to seal in the gas to further Scarlett's torture. Cathy then reached down with the socks in her grasp and stuffed them into Scarlett's mouth, filling them again with the taste of Cathy's putrid sweat, and muffling her cries of agony. "Okay, I think you know what happens next, Scarlett!" She shook her butt in the air above Scarlett's face, shaking a few drops of sweat loose, which impacted the area around Scarlett's nose and forehead. However, instead of gently lowering herself onto Scarlett's face, she slammed her hear down onto her face, instantly plunging her into her damp, smelly rear. Cathy's rear was far smellier than Scarlett's, and that was understandable. Cathy had been eating nothing but gas-inducing meals for over a week, and her panties were coated in her mephitic fart smell and fart-infused sweat. Scarlett was in total hell, and Cathy was going to enjoy every second of this. Cathy almost immediately let out a long brassy fart, and Scarlett started shaking her head side to side, trying to avoid the gas, but Cathy's skirt held the fart down there, and Scarlett ended up having to breathe it in. "Nya-ha-ha! How's THAT smell, Scarlett?" Cathy called down to Scarlett, and she started to rub her butt across Scarlett's face, rubbing in the sweat and pungent fart odor. After that first fart, Cathy got off of Scarlett's face, and Scarlett started breathing deeply through her nose. Cathy then took the socks out of Scarlett's mouth, allowing her to speak.

"Thank you so much!" Scarlett said, clearly grateful to Cathy for what she did. "D-does this mean you're done?"

"Not even close!" She shouted, as she turned away from Scarlett and started to take off her pantyhose off. Scarlett was finally able to see Cathy's panties, and the sight frankly shocked her. The panties were completely drenched in sweat, and they seemed to be thicker than normal panties. But Cathy reached for the waistband of her underwear and she started to pull them down.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" Scarlett yelled, "You aren't planning on sitting on me NAKED, are you?!"

"What? NO!" Cathy replied angrily, now blushing. "Just wait a freaking second!" She pulled down her panties, revealing a second pair of sweat-drenched panties underneath. "I was layering, you dope! The pair I'm wearing now stays here." She then grabbed her pantyhose, balled them up, and stuffed them into Scarlett's mouth, explicitly placing the sweatiest part so it was covering Scarlett's tongue and leaving the taste of fart-mixed butt sweat stuck on her taste buds. "The pantyhose go in your mouth!" To finish off her perfect revenge setup, Cathy took the other pair of panties and pulled them over Scarlett's head, covering her entire head in Cathy's foul butt sweat, and Cathy positioned the panties so that the most rancid part, the section that was right on Cathy's anus, was covering her nose. "And my extra layer of panties will cover your face!" Scarlett was absolutely miserable. Her nose was being covered by Cathy's panties, but since her mouth was filled with Cathy's rank pantyhose, she was forced to take breaths through her nose, leaving her constantly breathing in Cathy's raunchy fart aroma. "And now, I'm going to get to the REAL torture!" She once again got on the bed, her butt above Scarlett's face, dripping sweat onto the already nasty panties covering Scarlett's face. This time, she gently lowered herself down onto Scarlett's face. Scarlett was in hell, being trapped under Cathy's plump rump, her entire head mummified in rancid panties and her mouth being filled with the taste of Cathy's downright ungodly tasting pantyhose, all while being tied down and completely unable to do anything. She never could've imagined that her one small contest at her concert almost 2 months ago would lead to something like THIS! 

However, her train of thought was quickly derailed once Cathy let out a long wet fart, which stayed stuck to the panties covering Scarlett's face. Scarlett tried to worm her head away, but Cathy's body weight was keeping her head stuck pointing up into Cathy's butt crack, forcing her to breathe in the awful fart fumes. "How was that one, Scarlett?" Cathy taunted as she started bouncing up and down on Scarlett's face, increasing her pain and humiliation, and shaking more sweat lose from her panties,, which splattered all over her face. Before Scarlett could recuperate, her nose was invaded by a silent but deadly fart from Cathy. She started to shake violently, trying to knock Cathy away, but her efforts were all in vain. 

"Give it UP, Scarlett!" Cathy complained loudly. "You can't just knock me away like that!" Scarlett refused to stop, however. However, once she heard Cathy's stomach growl loudly, she immediately stopped. "Good! Now, here's a reminder to stay quiet!" She followed this threat up with a long wet fart. Scarlett could feel the sweat being blasted into her face by Cathy's powerful gas burst, and she moaned in humiliation. "Oh, that one felt really raunchy!" And Cathy started rubbing her massive butt on Scarlett's face very forcefully, pushing her nose deeper into her butt, and before she was finished, let out a very loud fart, which completely encircled her nose and clung to the clothing trapped on her head and in her mouth. Cathy finally stopped grinding on Scarlett, and let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, Scarlett, time for the real fun!" She farted again, this one booming in Scarlett's ears and filling her nose with the smell of year-old rotten eggs. "Okay, I'm going to end this, Scarlett. Hope you enjoy the smell, because it'll be stuck on you for a few weeks!" She grinded her butt on Scarlett's face again, pushing her nose right next to her anus, and let out a long silent fart, followed by three long splattery farts, and ended with a very deep bassy gas bomb, each of them getting worse and worse, and Scarlett's consciousness faded as her nose was assaulted by these mephitic blasts.


End file.
